lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
The Lookout:Magic Code and BPM
This page documents the details regarding how the Magic works in the new Era of RP. Details here are meant to be restricting an inflexible, yet versatile, allowing users to come up with complex strategies against their RP opponents. First we will cover Magic Code, or the structure of Magic after it is processed through the Biological Mana Processes of the body, or BMP. The BMP is the biological manifestation of system designed to allow the processing of Mana of the surroundings. Details on the BMP will be covered after Magic Code. 'Magic Code' Magic Code is the recognized structure of Magic after it has been processed by the BMP. This code can be visualized like a computer code where as a complex systems of values and inputs turn out a result through the conversion of basic elements of BM(Base Mana). Mana itself can be visualized as an extremely basic code like binary. By decoding each binary element into a simple value and input as well as an element of a larger code, such as Python or Ruby, they can generate greater effects. This code can be written in a simple or complex manner, and given the talent of the user, the code can become multilayered and complex, with several bits of code written into larger code that's embedded in an even more complex system. These codes often take the form of runes and circles, with each element in their structure representing an element of the said code. Due to the nature of this however, each element of code can only represent that element and nothing more. This element cannot be changed, but its application can change based on its placement in the code and where that element is used in combination with others. Like the base element of heat cannot be changed, but by combining it with things like other fuel elements, you can change its properties to represent fire, lightning, or plasma. The Base Code, or BC is the unique code of Magic every person is born with, with no two codes alike, even among twins, though similarities are more common in the latter. These codes act as an anti-body to invading Magic Code '''and help defend against Magic attacks. This code can be altered by the one who possesses it to grant themselves greater resistance to spells they have encountered before, even allowing immunity to the basic level spells anyone can use. However perfect immunity beyond the basic or standard construction of any spell is limited by the fact that one cannot account for possible changes made in the '''Magic Code '''of the spell that is cast upon them. These alteration are often found in spells used by high level '''Magicians '''and can pose a deadly threat to those who do not have a refined and strengthen code. '''BC '''is often rather weak at first and only offers minimal resistance to the most basic of spells, meaning that those with unaltered '''BC '''are extremely vulnerable to altered spells. These spells can break down their '''BC '''extremely fast and inflict irreversable damage to one's '''BMP. The most intelligent and skilled of Magicians '''are often the most dangerous opponents, as they may be able to read '''Magic Code '''in real time and quickly assemble a counter code to attack your own. These counter codes can be treated as super viruses, as they often cannot be defended against despite the efforts of even the strongest of Magicians, especially with the possibility of the code being one of '''Real-Time Adaptability. BMP, or Biological Mana Processes is the biological method in which one processes mana and refines it into a more complex code to produce a desired effect. The BMP is also the combination of both the Biology of processing the Mana, and the sorce of where that mana comes from, also known as the Mana Store, or MS. The MS of any given person is different based upon their natural affinity for Magic. Those with greater affinity often possess the largest MS'''s, and can even possess several, though this doesn't mean a one without high affinity cannot become just as skilled. In fact, people with less '''MS are often driven to be better in other aspects of Magic Code, allowing them to outpace their larger MS counterparts. Those with large MS '''are also more likely to to lose control of their power, and tend to be more unstable in the event their '''BMP is compromised, as the stored Mana cannot be contained by a faulty seal and regulator. The BMP of any given person is usually different from each other, though similarities can be drawn based on heritage.' BMP' often acts like a circulatory system directly connected to the core of the body, giving greater balance in how Mana is circulated through every aspect of a persons being. Most BMP'''s feature nodes that branch out to the surface of the skin, allowing the user to draw Mana from the surroundings and restore their '''MS. Other applications of these nodes are possible, but they leave one vulnerable to intruding Magic Code. Damage to the BMP '''is often irreversible as once damaged, the original state of the '''BMP '''is left unrecognizable due to the extreme scarring and degradation of the system via the Magic used to inflict the damage. Damage to the '''BMP can even result in permanent paralysis of the body due to the fact that despite functioning similar to a circulatory system, it is connected directly to the nervous system as manipulation of Mana in the BMP requires immediate signals.